1000 Crimson Stars
by Bensler E.O Lover
Summary: When the detectives are forced by Captin Cragen to go to a Police Officer Ball/Gala, it could be an absolute fairytale, or the biggest nightmare of their lives. Suckish summary


_Summary: When the detectives are forced by Captain Cragen to go to a Police Officer Ball/Gala, it could be an absolute fairytale, or the biggest nightmare of their lives. (Suckish summary)_

**December 28, 2009**

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

She watched the people pass by her desk, she felt the cold beads of sweat running down her forehead, her mind was so preoccupied. To preoccupied to hear her partner moan in frustration.

"Liv...LIV!" He called.

"Huh, sorry what?" She said.

"Are you okay, you seem out of it?"

"Um, yeah sure, just a little caught up in my own thoughts."

"Daydreaming is bad for you."

She stood up. "Oh yeah how so?"

"Hmm, let me see..."

"You can't come up with an answer so ha."

"Just give me a minute."

"I don't have a minute."

"Daydreaming causes infertility."

Olivia shot him a scornful look. "I beg to differ!" she walked off in a huff.

Olivia stood over the sink throwing water onto her face; she felt the fever running through her body. She saw Alex from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." She replied.

"Well were going to talk about it."

Olivia turned off the water and turned to her. "I hope when you say us you mean you and your imaginary friend Bert, because I'm not saying anything."

"Liv are you okay, because you don't seem okay." Olivia saw the care in her friend's eyes.

"Yeah just a little under the weather. But what he said, he knows I want a family and then he says that, and I haven't told anyone else but the doctor said my chances of getting pregnant are slim, and it just keeps on hitting me my life revolves around my work which has very little joy in it, I'm bound to self destruct." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh honey." Alex walked over and hugged her tightly "It will happen to you."

"I know, it's just it seems so easy for everyone else."

"Yeah, well it isn't always easy, but we are all here for you."

"Thank you." She said wiping her tears away and bravely walking back into the squad room.

Olivia barley got to sit down when the captain came out and began to talk. She tried to space him out and he realized her tactics so he moved closer to her desk, and dropped an invite the plopped down right on top of a case file.

"Uh no thanks Cap, I'm not going." She said.

"Oh yes you are, I'm expecting my top detectives to be there, make a good impression. Make them rethink that sex crimes is totally soft and useless." He replied.

"Shit." She said discreetly under her breathe. A strange smell to her nose she felt like she was about to vomit. "Eww Elliot get that out of my face!" She shrieked. "What the hell is that?"

"Hard boiled eggs, with garlic." He smiled.

"Oh god you're not going to eat that are you?"

"You bet I am." She cringed as she watched him take a bite, and his face contorted in to something terrible. "Oh shit, oh shit that's gross."

A burst of laughter erupted from Olivia's mouth. "You are such a dumbass. But one that makes me smile."

"Well I'm glad I make you smile. I hope I cheered you up."

"You defiantly did."

"So what were you upset about."

"El that's one thing I'd like to keep private from you."

"Oh well Alex will tell me anyway."

"No she won't because I have a gun and I know how to use it."

"You kill me, I kill you."

"How can you when you're already dead?"

"You can't kill a god."

"What are you Zeus?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, whatever. Well it's 9:00 you better start heading home." She said looking at her watch.

"What are you my babysitter?"

"No but you don't want Kathy on your back now do you?"

"Good point, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

About two hours later, Olivia was still staring at her computer screen working on her case. She could feel the exhaustion running through her veins like crazy, and caffeine didn't help at this point. She knew she was about to pass out on her keyboard.

"Liv go home." She almost jumped out of her skin when Cragen spoke to her.

"Um okay, I'll just finish up this."

"Nope, finish it up in the morning, go home."

"Fine."

_**TBC...**_


End file.
